Naran
Naran et et øykontinent. Intil nylig var det antatt at Naran stod alene i universet, omgitt av et uendelig hav. Imidlertid oppstod det nylig et nytt kontinent på Narans østbredde (Marsjøen). Naran omtales i Odros som Helmagard. Urhistorie Narans fortid er i stor grad ukjent. Ruiner av urgammel riker og folkeslag er spredt utover landmassen, men deres opphav er glemt i tiden. Ruinene av en storby i dag kjeng som Fandak står igjen som et sentralt symbol på forhistorien, og antas å være hovedsetet for et glemt rike. Få som reiser til Fandak kommer tilbake med sinnet i behold, noe som har begrenset anledningen til å videre undersøke verdens historie. Moderne historie Ordet Naran hav opphav i dronningen av samme navn. Naran samlet alle verdens fyrstedømmer under ett rike, og started samtidig en tisregning fra år 0. Det sies at hun ved overtakelsen utslettet alle gjenstander og bøker om forhistorien, samtidig som hun drepte alle lærde. Naran stod igjen som en kunnskapsløs nasjon, styrt av en jernhånd. Narans etterfølgere har imidlertid myknet. Hennes desperasjon og overbevisning om å "slette" det gamle fremstår i dag som uforståelig. I dag styres Naran av Kong Ragar, en direkte etterfølger av Naran selv. I år 1245 oppstod det et nytt kontinent øst for Naran. Øyevitner forteller at det materaliserte seg på kysten ut av ingenting, og at det i samme øyeblikk blåste opp en sterk storm i det nye sundet. Flere skip forsøkte å krysse sundet, men ingen kom, så vidt en er kjent med, over med livet i behold. Kort tid etter oppståelsen av det nye kontinentet ble det oppdaget at et gravkammer (Helmarest) i utkanten av Fandak hadde blitt åpnet, som tidligere var tilsynelatende umulig å åpne. Fem eventyrere ble utsendt av kong Ragar for å undersøke gravkammeret. Her møtte de en skapning i menneskeform som tilsynelatende tok en slags kule fra et hemmelig rom i gravkammeret. Skapningen forsvant, og eventyrerne rapporterte det de hadde sett tilbake til Ragar. Desperat så Ragar en mulighet til å finne nye landområder med nye ressurser. Han bygget en forsterket skipsflåte og sendte store deler av sin millitære styrke og adelige familie. Stormen skulle imidlertid vise seg å være kraftigere enn tidligere antatt, og kun tre av skipene klarte å krysse sundet i Marsjøen. Ragar selv var ikke med på migrasjonen og antas å være i live. Demografi, økonomi og politikk Naran er i dag et samlet rike sammenfattet av flere fyrstedømmer. Hver fyrste styrer sitt eget fyrstedømme, men svarer til kongen. Det er dårlige tider for riket. De siste 40 årene har avlinger gitt stadig dårligere mat, og dyr blir stadig mer sjeldent. Mange er på randen av sult og bruker mye av sin energi for å brødfø seg selv. Naran har flere kjente folkeslag * Mennesker * Alver * Dverger * Gnomer * Hårføtter Til sammen bor det i dag anslagsvis 170,000 i Naran. Eventyrernes opphavsland (kongerike). Øykontinent. Sentrale steder * Velson (hovedstad) * Fandak (ruiner av oldtidsrike) * Ragahavn (by) * Tarvan (by) Magi og religion Noen universiteter og skoler eksisterer Ansett som en “luksus” de fleste ikke har ressurser til å oppsøke Legendarisk status. Magi sies å ha vært utbredt i forhistorien. Religion forlatt i store deler av befolkningen Noen kirker og trossamfunn eksisterer. De religiøse ber til gamle guder av ukjent opphav. * Corellon, god of magic and the arts * Bahamut, god of justice and nobility * Mordain, god of creation * Erathis, goddess of civilization and invention